Buon Compleanno!
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Romano dan Veneciano memiliki cara lain untuk membalas mereka yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. GerIta. SpaMano.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. Typo. Kisses and hugs between Duo Italy with axis or allied country. Brother Complex. GerIta. SpaMano.

**Author's Note :** Aku nggak tahu di Italia masih musim dingin apa nggak. Tapi, karena temanku di Jerman bilang kalau Jerman sedang musim dingin, jadi kurasa Italia juga masih musim dingin (mereka tetanggaan kan?). Yah, kalopun musim dingin di sana uda berakhir, mari kita anggap saja masih, ok? Makasih pengertiannya ^^. Ada beberapa karakter yang baru pertama kali ini aku tulis dengan penampilan agak penuh. Prussia, Russia, Hungary, Austria, Canada, dan China. Tolong diingatkan jika mereka OOC. Pakaian yang dipakai terinsipirasi dari salah satu fanart Hetalia.

**Buon Compleanno!**

"Ve~ve~~!"

Veneciano bersenandung riang mengaitkan ujung _banner_ putih panjang yang bertuliskan harapan selamat ulang tahun dalam bahasa Italy juga dengan warna benderanya. Ruangan yang sedang didekorasinya itu adalah ruang tamu rumahnya. Kursi-kursi tamu dirapatkan ke dinding menyisakan area yang cukup luas di tengah ruangan. Api perapian telah dinyalakan membuat suhu di ruangan itu cukup hangat meski Veneciano mengeluarkan keringat. Walaupun di luar rumah salju putih masih tampak bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan, menampilkan pemandangan yang sangat kontras dengan kegelapan malam namun terlihat begitu anggun.

Personifikasi negara Italy itu bertolak pinggang setelah selesai mengaitkan _banner_ tadi. Sweater yang dipakainya tampak basah dibeberapa bagian membuktikan ia bergerak begitu aktif dalam ruangan hangat ini. Veneciano memandangi puas ruangan yang siap dipakai untuk acara malam ini. Ia sedari sore tadi mengerjakan sendiri masalah pendekorasian karena ternyata kakaknya, Romano, justru tidak membantu sama sekali. Bukan tidak mau membantu, tapi tidak bisa membantu disebabkan tidak adanya _sense_ seni dalam dirinya sehingga kedua saudara Italy ini sepakat untuk berbagi tugas. Romano, sang kakak, memasak hidangan untuk pesta nanti malam. Veneciano, sang adik, mendekorasi ruangan. Cukup melelahkan bagi keduanya karena ruangan yang didekorasi sama sekali bukan ruangan yang kecil dan jumlah hidangan yang harus disiapkan Romano juga tidaklah sedikit.

_Ting Tong!_

Terdengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Veneciano baru akan bergerak ketika kakaknya terdengar berteriak dari dapur padanya untuk membukakan pintu. "Iya, Kak!" jawabnya sambil berlari ke arah pintu utama dan menyambut tamu. Veneciano tersenyum ketika mendapati tiga orang lelaki yang berdiri di pintu saat ia membukanya. Ia segera memeluk pria berambut pirang dan dengan senang berkata," _Benvenuto_ Germany!"

"Oi, oi," Germany menahan merah mukanya. Veneciano yang barusan memeluknya bisa merasakan dinginnya udara di luar dari mantel hitam panjang yang dikenakan Germany sementara Germany bisa merasakan dengan nyaman kehangatan tubuh Veneciano. Cukup nyaman hingga ia nyaris tidak menyadari kalau mereka berpelukan di depan pintu rumah dan tidak hanya berdua saja. Sebelum mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, kedua orang yang berada di samping kiri-kanan Germany merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei, hei," seseorang dengan suara serak bersemangat mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Veneciano yang telah melepaskan pelukan dengan Germany. Veneciano bertukar pandang dengan sepasang mata _ruby_ indah milik pria berambut perak pendek. "Kau hanya memeluk West meskipun aku yang hebat ini juga datang?"

Veneciano tersenyum dan beralih memeluk pria itu," _Benvenuto_ Kak Prussia!"

Prussia balas memeluk Veneciano dan keduanya tertawa. Germany hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari masuk ke rumah dan melepas mantelnya untuk digantungkan di tiang penggantung depan pintu. Lelaki ketiga hanya terkekeh geli mendekati Veneciano yang mulai selesai bertukar salam pelukan dengan Prussia. Veneciano bertukar senyum dengan lelaki berkulit kecoklatan dan rambut berantakan yang khas serta mata hijaunya. Veneciano memeluknya juga berkata," _Benvenuto_ Kak Spain!"

Spain memeluknya singkat lalu bertanya setelah mereka melepas pelukan, "Hahahaha…Romano-ku mana?"

Belum sempat Veneciano menjawab, terdengar suara kesal mendahului, "Siapa yang Romano-mu, Spain Sialan?"

Keempat orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Romano menatap semuanya dengan kesal. Ia memakai sweater berwarna merah tua, sama seperti Veneciano dan celemek polos berwarna hijau. Wajahnya terlihat lebih kesal dari biasanya. Yang lain tidak ada yang bergerak melihatnya seperti itu selain Spain yang dengan riang melompat ke arahnya untuk memeluk. Romano yang kaget mengakibatkan keduanya terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Spain di atas tubuhnya. "Romanooooooooo!" Spain menciumi pipi Romano yang kini sudah merasa sangat malu dan terus-terusan berteriak, "Lepasin! Spain Keparat!"

"Caramu sama sekali tidak hebat, Spain," cemooh Prussia yang telah melepas mantelnya lalu dengan acuh masuk ke ruangan yang didekorasi Veneciano tadi.

Germany menghela nafas memegang kepalanya ketika akhirnya Spain dan Romano berdiri lagi meski Spain masih memeluk Romano yang kesal sekaligus malu. "Ganti bajulah kalian. Sebentar lagi yang lain datang. Semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Germany pada kedua Italy.

"Aku selesai ve~~," jawab Veneciano menangkat tangan kanannya dengan semangat. Romano menjawab, "Semua sudah kumasak. Kau tinggal memindahkannya ke ruangan itu, Kentang Sialan."

Germany mengangguk. Kemudian, Veneciano tiba-tiba mengeluh,"Ve~~ Germany, aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku lengket ve~~!"

"Mandilah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Tamu yang lain akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Germany yang kini membantu Romano untuk membuat Spain melepaskan dirinya. "Ah iya, aku juga mau mandi," celetuk Romano yang telah berhasil lepas dari Spain karena terdiam lemas mendengar perkataan Romano tadi. Germany mengingatkan," Tapi, kalian tidak ada waktu."

"Ve~~," Veneciano berpikir sebentar ketika kakaknya berteriak, "Apa hakmu melarang aku mandi, Kentang kurang ajar? Terserah aku kalau aku mau mandi!" lalu mengusulkan, "Kita mandi sama-sama aja, Kak?"

Romano menaikkan alisnya lalu mendapat kesimpulan, "Ya. Tidak ada jalan lain."

Kedua saudara itu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menuju ke kamar mandi mereka di kamar atas. Mereka meninggalkan Spain dan Germany yang terdiam membeku. Keduanya mau tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana situasi di dalam kamar mandi yang akan dimasuki Veneciano dan Romano. Air dari _shower_ membasahi kulit putih nan mulus Italy bersaudara itu. Mereka yang masih polos itu akan saling membersihkan diri dengan mengusapkan sabun di tubuh masing-masing. Mereka juga bisa membayangkan reaksi keduanya yang tertawa karena geli saat saling melakukan itu. Germany maupun Spain tidak bisa disalahkan jika mereka merasakan ingin melihat kejadian itu secara langsung.

Spain menyumpal darah yang keluar dari hidungnya karena bayangan itu dengan saputangan di sakunya dan segera akan menyusul ke arah Italy bersaudara pergi ketika Germany menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh. Ia menoleh pada Germany dengan kesal, "Lepaskan aku, Germany!"

Ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah Germany dengan kondisi yang sama persis seperti dirinya. Germany berkata dengan wajah merah malu, "Kendalikan dirimu, Spain."

.

.

Romano dan Veneciano selesai mandi.

Kedua saudara ini memakai pakaian setelan jas yang sama persis di dalam kamar mereka. Jas berwarna abu-abu metalik mereka kenakan bersamaan di depan kaca besar dalam kamar mereka. Dasi yang mereka kenakan berwarna sama dengan warna negara mereka, yaitu merah, putih, dan hijau. Romano yang telah rapi dengan pakaiannya dan sedang menyisir rambut diganggu oleh rengekan Veneciano.

"Veee~ Kak…" Veneciano mulai nangis mendekati kakaknya, "aku gak bisa ngikat dasinya…"

Romano menghela nafas lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah Veneciano hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan dan mengikatkan dasi adiknya sambil mengeluh, "Kau ini! Benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa selain seni!"

"Ve~ve~! Kakak juga kok gak bisa seni?" tanya Veneciano meski tanpa maksud apa-apa ketika mengatakannya. Romano tahu adiknya tidak mempunyai maksud buruk tapi tetap saja dia kesal. Ia mengencangkan ikatan dasi Veneciano membuat adiknya itu menangis, "Ve! Kak…se..sak…"

"Berisik! Adik bodoh!" ucapnya. Ia mendorong Veneciano lalu berbalik memunggungi, "Ayo ke bawah!"

"Ve~ Kak! Tunggu!" Veneciano menarik tangan kiri kakaknya. "Apa?"

"Ingat kan janji kita? Setiap yang ngasih ucapan selamat nanti, kita balas dengan apa."

Wajah Romano memerah. "A-aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

"Ve~ tapi Kakak 'kan kalah saat kita adu siapa yang paling lama _siesta_ kemaren?" Veneciano mulai merasa cemas kakaknya tidak mau melakukannya. "Kita harus melakukannya sama-sama soalnya kita yang akan diucapin mereka, Kak."

Romano sungguh tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi, memang ia kalah dalam adu _siesta_ kemarin mengakibatkan ia harus menuruti perkataan adiknya yang menang. Dengan muka merah dan sangat terpaksa oleh harga dirinya, ia mengangguk. Veneciano senang dan puas. Ia pun menarik tangan kakaknya yang menunduk malu menuju ruangan bawah yang tadi didekorasinya.

.

.

Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan itu, tamu yang datang tadi telah selesai membantu Germany memindahkan hidangan yang dimasak Romano. Semua wine, bir, juga air biasa telah diatur dan bisa dituang kapan saja ke dalam gelas-gelas kaca di sampingnya. Para lelaki yang disambut oleh Veneciano tadi telah membuka mantel mereka dan menunjukkan pakaian mereka yang sama seperti yang diapakai Italy bersaudara hanya saja warna dasi yang dipakai adalah sesuai dengan warna bendera negara mereka. Namun, ternyata tamu telah bertambah satu. Japan tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Germany ketika Italy bersaudara telah datang.

"Japan!" Veneciano berlari untuk memeluk Japan sebagai sambutan. "I-Italia-kun," meski telah berteman cukup lama dengan Veneciano, Japan masih tidak bisa menyesuaikan kebiasaan orang Eropa yang menggunakan pelukan ataupun ciuman sebagai salam. "Ve~~," Veneciano melepas pelukannya," sudah lama datang?"

"Tidak. Baru saja," jawab Japan dengan tersenyum ramah. Dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang terbalut rapi bungkus kado dan dihiasi pita manis diatasnya. Ia tersenyum kepada kedua Italy bersaudara ketika ia menyerahkannya dan mengucapkan, "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Italia-kun, Romano-kun."

"Ve~~ _Grazie_!" Veneciano menerima dengan senang hati. Ia berjalan ke sisi kanan Japan dan memberi isyarat pada kakaknya untuk ke sebelah kiri Japan dengan berkata, "Kak."

Romano menghela nafas meski wajah merahnya tampak sempurna seperti tomat. Ia berjalan ke sisi kiri Japan dan menatap lesu ke adiknya yang berada di sisi kanan Japan. Ketika ia melihat adiknya perlahan menunduk mendekatkan diri ke wajah Japan, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Masih dengan wajah kepiting rebus. Detik bersamaan, Veneciano dan Romano mengecup kedua pipi Japan seraya berkata, "_Grazie_, Japan!"

Semua tamu yang berada di ruangan itu tercengang melihat Italy bersaudara. Terlebih lagi Japan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bisa merasakan betapa panas wajahnya sekarang. Ia juga bisa membayangkan betapa merah warna mukanya karena malu sekaligus senang. Germany hanya mengerutkan dahi sementara Prussia nyaris menjatuhkan gelas bir dari tangannya dan Spain tak bisa percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Ro-Romano!" Spain, entah kesal, cemas atau iri mendekati Romano yang memalingkan wajah malunya. "Ke-kenapa kau mencium Japan? Kok aku tidak?"

"Ve~~ tenang dulu, Kak Spain," Veneciano menyela lalu ia menjelaskan, "Hari ini kami akan membalas orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada kami dengan ciuman ve~!"

"Ka-kalau be-" ucapan Spain terpotong oleh Prussia yang menariknya hingga jatuh ke belakang sementara dirinya berdiri di depan Italy bersaudara dan mengucapkan dengan bersemangat, "Selamat Ulang Tahun!". Ia pun mendapat kecupan dan ucapan terima kasih persis seperti Japan tadi. Tapi reaksinya tentu saja berbeda. Bila Japan malu-malu, Prussia justru tertawa sebelum berkata, "Aku memang hebat!"

"Hebat apanya?" Spain yang kesal menarik kaki Prussia membuatnya jatuh. Kini, keduanya sama-sama kesal dan mulai akan beradu tinju saat suara baru menyapa semuanya.

"Kalian tidak bisa tenang sedikit apa?" sebuah suara lembut dengan nada menegur itu mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Mereka pun mendapati Austria yang berpakaian seperti mereka berdiri di samping gadis cantik berambut coklat bergelombang yang mengenakan gaun cantik berwarna merah. Gaun itu menampilkan kesempurnaan lekuk tubuh gadis itu.

Prussia mengejek dengan nada sarkastik yang tidak ditutup-tutupi, "Kau tidak tersesat kali ini, _Tuan Muda_?"

"Kak Austria! Kak Hungary!" Veneciano menyambut mereka dengan pelukan. Romano, walaupun tidak menyambut dengan pelukan, ia tetap berdiri dekat adiknya karena _service_ yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Kami tidak terlambat kan?" tanya Hungary. Ia menyerahkan kadonya dan berkata secara bersamaan dengan Austria di sampingnya, "Selamat Ulang Tahun."

Kedua Italy bersaudara mengucapkan terima kasih pada keduanya dengan cara yang telah disepakati. Pertama, mereka mencium pipi Hungary terlebih dahulu baru bersamaan mencium pipi Austria yang kebingungan dengan perlakuan Romano dan Veneciano. Spain yang melihat itu mulai menitikkan airmata dengan wajah hampir menangis, "Ro-Romano…aku juga…"

Tapi, lagi-lagi harapan Spain terputus mendengar tamu lain yang baru datang memasuki ruangan itu. Dua orang yang baru saja datang adalah dua negara yang ceria. Russia dan China. Mereka segera mengucapkan, "Selamat Ulang Tahun!" begitu memasuki ruangan. Romano dan Veneciano kembali memberikan ucapan terima kasih mereka diiringi kecupan pada China yang reaksinya sama seperti Japan. "Aku malu aru~" meski tidak sampai menyembunyikan wajah. Ketika akan melakukannya pada Russia, kedua Italy sedikit merasa takut tapi mereka tetap melakukannya dan Russia tersenyum manis pada mereka. Membuat yang lain pun merasa jauh lebih aneh. Tak lama setelah Russia dan China datang, tamu yang lain pun telah duduk-duduk menikmati musik yang dimainkan Austria juga hidangan yang dimasak Romano, datang satu tamu lagi.

England masuk ruangan, "Wah, sudah pada datang semua ya."

"England!" Veneciano memeluknya. "Hai, Pasta bersaudara," katanya sambil membelai Veneciano yang memeluknya dan melambai pada Romano. Setelah melepas pelukan, England memberikan kadonya dan berkata, "Selamat Ulang Tahun."

"_Grazie_, England," Romano dan Veneciano mengecup pipinya bersamaan. England sangat terkejut hingga ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata-kata apa ataupun bertindak bagaimana. France yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu mendapati England membatu, merasa heran. "Oi, England. Kenapa kau?"

"Kak France!" seru Veneciano mengabaikan England yang terdiam dan menyambut France. "Selamat Ulang Tahun," ucap France lembut menyerahkan kado pada keduanya. Ia mendapat _service_ yang sama dengan yang lain. Tapi, setelah itu, ia merangkul Veneciano dan Romano, "Wah, wah, kenapa hanya di pipi. Kenapa tidak di bi-"

Kata-katanya terputus oleh Germany dan Spain yang entah sejak kapan telah di samping kedua Italy serta melayangkan tinju serempak ke wajah France dengan wajah kesal nan marah dan berseru tegas, "JANGAN HARAP!"

Belum France berhasil bangun akibat tinjuan ganda yang membuatnya terkapar, seseorang yang baru datang menginjak badannya dan berlalu seolah ia tidak ada di sana membuatnya semakin kesal saat seseorang itu berkata dengan ceria sekaligus bersemangat menyapa semuanya, "_Hello Everybody_!"

"Oi America!" France berdiri dan mendekati America yang sedang tertawa dengan khasnya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk America, "Kau ini menginjak orang seenaknya saja! Minta maaf juga tidak!" kemudian ia berbalik ke arah Spain dan Germany," Kalian juga tega sekali memukul wajah tampanku!"

"Aku kan tidak tahu, France, "kata America melanjutkan dengan tawanya. Sementara Canada yang tangannya digandeng America, murung, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, America." England yang dari tadi tak bergerak kini menghampiri America untuk menceramahi keterlambatannya.

"Sudahlah," kata America dengan acuh menepis tangan France dan berjalan ke arah Italy bersaudara. Ia dengan semangat memeluk keduanya bersamaan dan mengucapkan, "Selamat Ulang Tahun!". Maka, Veneciano dan Romano mencium pipinya tanpa susah payah karena America memeluk mereka. Kado yang dibawa dipegang oleh Canada yang akhirnya juga menghanturkan ucapannya dan menerima kecupan juga dipipinya.

Tanpa menyiakan waktu yang telah terbuang karena situasi semakin kacau, Germany menepuk tangannya untuk menarik perhatian semua orang dan berdehem sebelum berkata, "Kita mulai saja acaranya karena semuanya sudah datang."

Mereka semua masuk dengan 'tenang' ke dalam ruangan yang didekorasi Veneciano. Semua orang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang diatasnya terdapat kue ulang tahun. Romano didampingi Spain dan Veneciano didampingi Germany berdiri bersebrangan dengan tamu lainnya. Japan yang sedari tadi merekam tiba-tiba mengatakan, "Italia-kun, Romano-kun, apa Germany-san dan Spain-san sudah memberikan selamat?"

Kedua personifikasi Italy itu menoleh ke samping mereka lalu menjawab Japan, "Belum."

"Begitu?" Japan kecewa. Lalu, tiba-tiba France mengusulkan ide yang terlintas dalam benaknya, "Bagaimana kalau mereka mengucapkan sekarang dan mendapatkan ciuman di bibir dari kalian berdua?"

Yang lain terlihat bersemangat mendengar ide France. Terlebih lagi Japan dan Hungary yang dengan sangat pandai menyembunyikan senyum penuh maksud mereka di balik senyum ramah yang tampak. Romano dan Germany yang mendengarnya langsung berwajah merah meskipun Spain dan Veneciano tersenyum senang. Sangat menanti. Romano dan Germany akan berdebat tentang hal itu tapi semua yang ada di ruangan itu berseru, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Setelah akhirnya menyerah, Spain bersamaan dengan Germany berkata, "_Buon Compleanno_!"

Romano dan Veneciano sedikit menjijitkan kaki untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengucapkan, "_Grazie il mio amore!_" secara bersamaan dan mencium bibir kekasih mereka.

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading!

Please review if you don't mind^^


End file.
